


Home for Christmas

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: written for @feelmyroarrrr on tumblr
Kudos: 3





	Home for Christmas

It’s their first Christmas in the bunker, in their _home._ It’s the first Christmas for many years where they feel so settled that they’re able to have somewhat of a day off, starting with a lie-in, and a day away from researching, hunting and the road. Just the three of them and enough food to feed an army twice. 

As much as he tries to hide it, Sam can see the glee in Dean’s eyes as they put a Christmas tree in the bunker - a fake one, though still a tree no less. It’s far too tall, but Sam sees the happiness in Dean’s eyes, and that’s what makes it worth it. 

Of course, they have to invite Castiel into the decorating too. Castiel was like a child who’d never seen a Christmas tree - and to an extent he is. Sure, he’s an ageless being, but it’s the first time that he’s seen such decorations. His eyes were lit up in awe, there’s even a small smile on Dean’s face at the sight, though Dean would never admit it. 

Sam watches from the staircase as Dean and Castiel decorate it for a while. When Sam thinks about it, he’s quite lucky. He’s never been a huge celebrator of Christmas - he was introduced into the hunting life before he knew any different and well, it’s never changed. He can remember when Jess would pester him about decorating for Christmas, the excuse of _I just don’t celebrate it_ seemed to fit well. His barriers were just starting to fall when Jess… went. Those barriers went back up, and Sam hasn’t changed a thing since then.

And now he’s here. 

“Well, Sammy. Angel on top of the tree, or a star?” Dean asks, looking over to his brother, holding up one of each. 

“Why would you put an angel atop the tree? Surely that would damage the integrity of the tree, never mind how likely it would be for the angel to fall” Castiel’s confusion is evident in his voice. Of course, he’s met only with a chuckle from Dean. 

“Not like that Cas, it’s uh… It’s a symbolic thing” Dean shrugs, tossing a bauble in his hands. Sam chuckles and shrugs. 

“You guys decide, I’m gonna head to the library, saw something a few days that might require our attention” Sam shrugs. 

“Nuh-uh. It’s your Christmas too, kiddo. Come on, decorate” Dean throws a bauble to Sam, though it hits the floor. Thankfully it’s plastic, otherwise, there would’ve been another _this is why we can’t have nice things_ comment. 

Though reluctant, Sam walks down the last few steps and places the bauble on the tree. A strange warmth fills his chest, and a smile falls onto his face. 

“We have all this space under the tree and no one to give any gifts too, they're all dead” Sam comments, looking around at the floor. Dean rolls his eyes. 

“You know Sammy, you’re a massive killjoy sometimes” Dean chuckles, rubbing Sam’s shoulder slightly. 


End file.
